DE 10 2006 030 971 A1 illustrates a drive arrangement for a field chopper. When seen in a driving direction, the field chopper has, at its front, a cutting section for cutting the harvested goods, as for example grass or corn. A header is arranged behind the cutting section. The header picks up the harvested goods and guides them centrally together. The goods are guided by an intake unit with a roller unit to the chopper drum. The chopper drum shreds the harvested goods. A cracking device to break up the grain is provided following the chopper drum. The chopper drum transports the harvested goods to an acceleration unit. The acceleration unit delivers the harvested goods through an ejection channel to the outside. Thus, the harvested goods can be passed onto a loading vehicle.
The drive arrangement of the field chopper includes a drive motor that is connected in a driving manner to a motor driven gearbox. The motor driven gearbox drives a belt pulley of a belt drive. The chopper drum is driven by the belt drive. Beside the chopper drum, a hydraulic pump is also driven by the belt drive. The hydraulic pump drives a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor drives the roller unit of the intake unit. Furthermore, the chopper is connected to a further belt drive to drive the header.